


Cold Hate, Warm Love: The Fanmix

by Moriwen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Fanmix, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriwen/pseuds/Moriwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard left. James wants him to come back.<br/>James tends to get what he wants.<br/>Because he'll do whatever it takes to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hate, Warm Love: The Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anassa_anemou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/gifts).



> This fanmix is based on anassa_anemou's [Cold Hate, Warm Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581957).

* * *

 

**[Baby Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQvIbkFaq18) \- The Supremes**

_Baby love_

_My baby love_

_Why must we_

_Separate, my love_

 

**[Goodbye to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGloS82whoM)** **\- Michelle Branch**

_And I said_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

 

**[Hungry Like the Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOg5VxrRTi0) \- Duran Duran**

_Your mouth is alive  
_

_With juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_I'm after you_

 

**[Demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8) \- Imagine Dragons**

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

 

**[This Is War](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcps2fJKuAI) \- Thirty Seconds to Mars**

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the ends of the earth_

 


End file.
